Who to Pick?
by ride.a.wolf
Summary: An addition to eclipse, Bella has to pick between Jacob and Edward. if you like jacob, then read this! if you like edward beating up jacob read this!
1. Chapter 1

"_Ding dong"_

I ran to open the door and I saw Edward there. He smiled and I couldn't help but grin back. He said,

"Don't move."

I listened and he ran past me up the stairs. I ran up my stairs and opened my door to find Edward sitting on my bed. I smiled and ran to hug him. I looked at his golden eyes that reminded me of the golden ring that was resting on my ring finger. I couldn't look away. I curled up in his lap and held his cold hand smoothening it out to see every little crease. He frowned and said,

"Stop that!" his tone surprised me. My eyebrows furrowed and said,

"Stop what?"

"Thinking."

I laughed at his ridiculous order. I knew he got mad when he couldn't read my mind. I was lost in his eyes when all of a sudden I heard a piercing howl outside and I immediately jumped up and ran to my window. I knew who it was, and I looked to find him but he was gone. My Jacob. I hadn't seen him in over a month. I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind, because my mind is always telling me to go find Jacob. Go love Jacob. I searched the ground looking for a mere shadow. Nothing, only the shadows of trees. I sulked back to my bed to find Edward had a very serious face. He said,

"You should call him."

"Huh?" I replied dumbfounded.

"Call Jacob. I know you two are still fighting about the whole wedding thing, but he is one of your best friends. Just call him."

I looked away. I didn't like talking about Jacob. It hurt to talk about him. Even though I saw him after the fight, he never called me like he promised. I called a couple times, but he seemed reluctant. Maybe I should take a hint. Edward or Jacob. Jacob or Edward. I shook the thought from my mind. I smiled and pulled Edward closer to me. I sighed. Before I knew it, my eyelids became heavy and all I could hear was Edward softly breathing into my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and Edward was gone

I woke up and Edward was gone. He left a note.

Bella, I have something to do. I won't be gone long. Love Edward

I shrugged and I thought of what Edward had said. He approved of me seeing Jacob. I took a quick shower and changed into some random clothes that Alice had thought I had thrown away. I didn't care, even if she could see that I had chosen to wear it. I got in my car and drove to La Push. I saw the Rabbit and I couldn't help but smile. It's not like he could kick me out. Plus, Billy would want to see me. I got out and rang the doorbell. Jacob answered the door. Dressed only in jeans I opened my eyes all the way to see that his hair was cut. I smiled and said,

"You cut your hair!" His expression remained the same cold way. He looked at me and finally smiled. He signaled for me to come inside. I gave him a huge hug, but he didn't give me one of his rib crushing ones. I frowned a little- disappointed. He finally said,

"Oh who cares?" and he suddenly held me tight. So tight I couldn't breathe. He said into my shoulder, "Oh Bella, I should have called. I should have come over, I miss you so much." I told him how much I missed him and he couldn't stop smiling. He finally said, "So your not…umm…you know? Changed?" I shook my head and he breathed a breath of relief. We talked about Charlie and Billy, and finally he said,

"So you're still getting…married…right?"

"Yes" it looked as thought he was stabbed, and even though he was a werewolf, he couldn't heal from this pain.

"Jacob…you know I still want to be friends." He nodded.

"But Bella, no one deserves you. Always remember that. Don't settle for good, settle for the best." I opened my mouth to say something but he was too quick. "Yes I know, 'Edward is the best' but you always know you have options, and you always know that you have me."

I looked at his face, painful. Excruciating pain. Why torture him? Just give him one…last…kiss…No. I can't. But it didn't matter; we were both leaning in for our lips to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

But as I leaned in, he pulled back causing me to fall into his arms

But as I leaned in, he pulled back causing me to fall into his arms. He said,

"It's not enough for you to just kiss me and leave. You are going to become one of…of _them_." He practically hissed it at me. I lowered my eyes. He was right but I still wanted to kiss him. My voice shook and I finally muttered,

"But I want you too." He squinted his eyes to study my face. And he rolled his eyes and said,

"Fine Bella." And he grabbed my shoulder turning me around and kissed me angrily. His I missed his warm hands; they made Edward's hands seem like nothing. I kissed him back and I knew he wasn't _un_happy about this. He finally pulled me back and said,

"What are you going to punch me for stopping?"

I smiled and put my head to his chest and I could hear his heart beat. A heart beat? I forgot what it sounded like. I held his hand tight and he sat down on the paisley couch that we used to sit on. I stared into his dark eyes. His muscular arms seemed to tighten as I traced them with my finger. I heard my phone ring. – It was Edward. Jacob knew and pursed his lips. I let it go, I didn't want to leave. Jacob got off the couch and said,

"Bella, I have to go. But I'll call you tomorrow ok? Do you need a ride home?"

"No. Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow." I walked out and drove home, trying not to cry. Jacob didn't love me anymore.


End file.
